Holiday Giving
by Dysnomia Hybris
Summary: Bobby takes it upon himself to make sure the XMen all have a happy Easter. SLASH RemyBobby


I was home all day and had nothing better to do then think, and staring at Easter candy gave me an idea, because Bobby + candy can only equal fun.

Title: Holiday Giving

Fandom: X-Men

Author: Dysnomia

Rating: PG

Pairing: Remy/Bobby

Part: 1/1

Warnings: none

Summary: Bobby takes it upon himself to make sure the X-Men all have a happy Easter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Remy woke to the sound of rustling. Blinking to wake more fully, he realized right away what was rustling. Bobby wasn't in bed, his side of the bed was still warm, but the blonde was missing. Turning towards the closet, Remy cocked his head to enjoy the sight before him. Bobby was rummaging through the bottom of the closet for something, bent over, sleep pants clinging tightly to the curves of his ass. He managed to tear his gaze away to glance at the clock on the endtable. His eyes widened when he finally registered what the little red numbers were telling him. "Not dat I mind de view, but what're y'doing up at four t'irty in de mornin' Cher?"

Turning only enough to look at Remy, Bobby gave his lover a look that screamed duh', before answering. "It's Sunday."

Remy scrubbed a hand across his face. Dealing with Bobby was sometimes like dealing with a little kid. He had to interpret and translate things that made perfect sense to Bobby into something an adult could understand. "Like that explained every'ing. It's Sunday so we should be sleepin' in, non?"

Bobby turned right around at that, the most scandalized look on his face, like Remy had just said something terrible about his mother. "No!" There was a definite squeak in his voice so Bobby cleared his throat and tried again. "It's Easter, Remy! A day filled with chocolate, marshmallow bunnies, jelly beans, chocolate, coloring eggs, a big dinner, and chocolate. One of the best days out of the year, ranks right up there with Christmas."

With that he turned around again and went right back to digging in the closet. After a minute there was a muffled aha' and Bobby spun around and held up a large box triumphantly, a huge smile on his face. He must of noticed Remy wasn't sharing in his excitement because his smile faltered, a small frown creasing his brow. He pouted cutely, putting the box down on the bed. "Y'know, there's something in here for you, however… if you don't want it I guess I could give it to Wolverine, although it might give him the wrong idea, so maybe I should give it to one of the girls instead. I think Jean would appreciate it, but then Scott might take offence at me giving his wife something like that so maybe Ororo or Rouge would be a bet-"

Anything else Bobby was going to say was cut off as Remy's lips crushed against his. Once Bobby's eyes were glazed over in a way that Remy knew meant he had forgotten what he'd been saying, he pulled away. "You're babblin' Bobby. Now let's see what's in dis box of yours for me."

Smiling again Bobby opened the box, but Remy couldn't see what was inside because the lid blocked his way. Bobby was holding something but now a look of uncertainty crossed his face, and he bit his lip, glancing up at Remy through his lashes. "I bought it when I seen it, but I'm not so sure now."

Remy reached out, cupping Bobby's cheek, tilting his head up so he could look the blonde in the eyes. "You know dat anyt'ing you get me I'll like, cause it came from you."

He watched as the indecision melted away, and a look of nervous anticipation took it's place as Bobby lifted a small package out of the box. Remy was glad he'd perfected his poker face as he was handed the bundle. It was wrapped in purple and pink paper, covered in little chicks in various stages of hatching. He managed to keep a straight face as he unwrapped the paper, but couldn't stop the happy smile that crossed his face at the sight that greeted him. Spelled out in chocolate were the words I Love You', the o's made out of colorful easter eggs. It wasn't anything too spectacular but it was cute and Remy knew Bobby still blushed every time he said the words, and as he looked up his smile grew even wider. Bobby's cheeks were bright red, but he was relaxed now that he's seen Remy's smile.

"T'anks cher. I love you too. C'mere." Setting the gift aside Remy pulled Bobby into his arms, hugging him close and kissing him tenderly.

After they'd pulled apart Remy's gaze flicked over to the box still sitting on the bed. "So what else do you ave in dere?"

A wicked grin was Bobby's only answer as he grabbed the box and, practically bouncing, went to open the door. "Go back to bed Remy. I'll be back in a little bit, just have a few things to do first." And with that he disappeared out into the hallway.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, but then he just shook his head, hoping the other X-Men appreciated what Bobby had in store for them.

The next time Remy woke up, Bobby was snuggled up to his back and the clock was showing it was past 11:00am. He soon found out what it was that woke him up when a second happy squeal rent the air. Groaning, Remy get out of bed and opened the door, staring across the hall at the girl jumping up and down in excitement. "Ah, petite, some of us were still sleeping, didn't you know dat?"

Jubilee stopped jumping long enough to apologize. "Sorry Gambit, but look what I got!"

Since she was no longer moving Remy could actually see the small basket of goodies cradled in her arms. Looking over his shoulder he found Bobby standing behind him, taking in the happy glint in Jubilee's eyes with pride. Now Remy knew for sure what Bobby had been doing last night, and his chest tightened with love for this generous man. How long had it been since any of the X-Men had had a proper Easter. Even when they were children the majority of them wouldn't have had the chance to celebrate like this.

After leaving Jubilee with her treats and getting dressed the two made their way downstairs to get something to eat. Everyone they passed, even Logan, all had a happy smile on their face. While munching on some toast Bobby started rooting through the fridge, pulling out two cartons of eggs.

Filling a pot with water Bobby impatiently drummed his fingers on the counter, waiting for the water to boil.

Remy finished off his bagel then caught Bobby's attention. "I've got a Danger Room session at twelve clock, I'll meet you later on for lunch. Is dat okay wit' you?"

"Yeah, I got something else to do soon anyways so I'll see you later." With a quick kiss and a smack on the butt he sent Remy on his way.

On his way to find Bobby a couple of hours later Remy ran into Hank. Before he could apologize Remy found himself stopping dead with his mouth open, staring at the hand holding a cup of tea. Normally blue fur was dyed multi-color. Green, purple, orange, and pink fur now covered Hank's fingers. Noticing the direction Remy's eyes were in, Hank gave a fanged grin. "Ah, it seems you have spotted the consequences of spending time with Robert on Easter. He never does take no as an answer when it comes to coloring eggs. I had made the unfortunate decision to make my way to the kitchen for a bite to eat when I was…curtailed into helping. Not that I mind."

"I'm hopin' dat comes out Hank, don' t'ink I can take you serious wit' hands like dat."

In bed that night Remy lay with Bobby on his chest. Looking down at the blonde head nestled on his chest, Remy smiled. "Dat was a good t'ing you did today Bobby. When you do t'ings like dat, just makes me realize why I love you so much."

Bobby's head lifted, lips seeking out Remy's. "I love you too. All I wanted to do was do something nice for everyone for a change. We've been run ragged so often lately that everyone needed that." After a pause he continued. "Besides, when everyone gets sick of all that candy they might just toss some chocolate my way."

The End


End file.
